Addicted and I Don't Know Why
by boughtthedream
Summary: "Are you this straightforward with every guy you meet?"


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Victorious or Austin and Ally**

**AN: This is for Mad's AU challenge. My prompt was Austin and Ally. Some of you may have never seen an episode of Austin and Ally before. It's a cute little show on Disney about music partners slowly falling in love with each other despite being opposite. You don't need to know much about them to enjoy this fic. They really just serve as a parallel for Bade in this story.**

**Special thanks to Khay for helping me edit this and also encouraging me.**

**Also thanks to Lari for listening to me over Skype as I ranted about my constantly changing plot.**

* * *

If looks could kill then the babbling girl sitting across from one of Jade West's death glares would be killed twice. It wasn't often that Ally would drag Jade out for lunch. They both preferred staying out of public places. It also wasn't often that Ally insisted on paying for Jade's meal too. Usually both girls split the check. The final sign that Ally was hiding something from her was her constant talking Ally had a nervous habit of talking too much when she was trying to stall. She also made sure to keep her eyes down avoiding any eye contact with Jade.

To anyone who didn't know them they would seem like complete opposites. In fact five years ago Jade would've laughed in the face of anyone who'll tell her she'd be best friends with Ally Dawson but here they were. Both girls had been students at Hollywood Arts when they first met. Jade had been infamous for her scary persona and it was the main reason she didn't have many friends. She had been friends with Andre Harris who was constantly writing songs for her to perform. Flash forward a year later and Andre has suddenly dumped her for a new singing partner: Tori Vega.

Jade had spent a lot of time being bitter over the whole thing. It had gotten to the point where even the sight of Tori had her seeing red. But not too long after her she and Ally got partnered together for a class music project. She didn't know much about Ally other than the fact that the girl had extreme stage fright. It was a mystery as to how she even got in the school since she refused to perform. But one glance inside of Ally's songbook held all the answers. Ally was great at writing songs and as if they were a match made by heaven Jade and Ally began teaming up more and more often. Ally wrote beautiful and haunting songs and Jade performed them.

They had somehow struck gold later that year when a famous record producer saw Jade performing. After that everything became a blur. She was signed and began putting out music and suddenly she couldn't go anywhere without someone recognizing her. And no matter how famous she got she refused to leave Ally behind. She knew Ally was half the reason for her success and more importantly though the process Ally had become one of her few friends.

Flash-forward six years later and their partnership and friendship was still going strong. Now if only she could get Ally to confess whatever it was she was hiding.

"Ally!" Jade shouted, catching the attention of almost the whole restaurant but more importantly she got the attention of said girl.

"Hmm?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Ally rolled her eyes and gave off an high pitched "whaaaaaat?" which only confirmed Jade's suspicions. Jade only gave her a look.

"Okay but you can't get mad. Austin and I may sort of be back together again and I know we've done this whole dating then breaking up thing for years but I have a good feeling about it this time."

But that's what Ally said the last two times.

Austin had been an up and coming star right around the time Jade started breaking into the music industry. Now everyone knew Austin Moon and better yet everyone knew the story of Austin and Ally. Though Ally was known for writing sad but beautiful songs occasionally she'd manage to right (write) upbeat poppy (pop) tunes. At first she didn't know what to do with them. They weren't Jade's style and for a while they just sat in her book labeled as rejections.

But the head of Jade's record label approached one day asking for songs for a new client. The pop songs seemed to suit the new client, Austin, much better. After that Ally split her song writing skills between both singers. Jade would be lying if she said she never worried about Ally leaving her to write exclusively for Austin. But Jade quickly realized Ally wasn't just interested in writing songs for Austin. And honestly they made a cute couple. When they were together it was like watching two people completing each other. Unfortunately due mostly to Ally's commitment issues they had gotten together and broken up countless times.

And if she couldn't talk Ally into finally making this work then she'd do the best next thing.

"Take me to him."

/

"This track sounds really cool." Beck Oliver said as he bopped his head to the music. Beside him Austin Moon played with a few of the controls on the soundboard.

"Thanks. Ally really outdid herself on this one." This had been Beck's first time in a music studio. He had met Austin a few weeks ago on the set of his first big screen movie. Apparently the director of the movie, Dez, was one of Austin's closest friends. The two men had hit it off and since it was Beck's day off Austin had invited him to the studio while he worked on a last few minute touches.

"She's great." He complimented. Austin suddenly got this goofy smile on his face.

"She's the greatest."

"I wouldn't say that but you can." Both heads turned to see Ally standing in the doorway. Austin practically ran to her scooping her up in his arms. It was almost comical considering their height difference. Beck didn't have much time to contemplate on the couple in from of him before his eyes spotted someone else.

He recognized who it was. You'd have to be living under a rock in order not to know who Jade West was. He had always thought she was pretty whenever he caught her performing at an award show or happened to view one of her music videos, but nothing could prepare him for how tempting she looked in person.

Her eyes were a rare kind of blue that held an sense of mystery. Her black hair fell perfectly around her and her body was all curves. But what really got him was her lips. They were in a smirking position and to his sudden amusement he realized that she had caught him checking her out. Their eyes made contact and suddenly the room temperature was through the roof.

The moment however was ruined by Austin's phone ringing. Both turned to look at Austin and what seemed to be a complicated conversation. After a few more minutes he finally hung up.

"Trish wants us to go see her." Austin said to Ally who only shook her head.

"I drove Jade here so I need to drop her back home before we go."

"I can take her home." He blurted out almost too eagerly. "Um, that is if she's alright with it. I'm Beck by the way." She seemed to be eyeing him critically and he was almost nervous that she'd decline his invitation but then she smiled at him (and no his heart didn't start to beat faster).

"Alright. Take me home."

He was a goner.

/

They weren't even halfway through the door before she launched her attack. She slammed her body into him as she crashed her lips against his. She could tell he was momentarily shocked but soon enough he began reacting. His hands slipped to her bottom and back as he boosted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she began trailing kisses on his jaw and neck "Are you sure we should be doing this." Beck gasped out as she nipped at his ear. She nipped it once more before whispering it in his ear.

"Try not to talk."

After that there was no talking. Only moans and pants and noises of pleasure.

All in all it was a good night.

/

"So are you always this forward with men you just met?"

He's teasing her.

"Only the ones I think are cute."

She teased right back.

/

The next morning instead of Jade heading back home she decided to visit Ally. Though Ally wasn't the best person to talk to when it came to conquests she was Jade's only real choice. Ally had barely opened the door when Jade forced her way through. She then began to explain her night to Beck as Ally walked back to the stove making stacks on pancakes.

"You slept with Beck?" Ally asked after Jade finished her story, turning a deep shade of red and Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Not all of us are prudes Dawson. Some of us like having fun with cute guys." Jade said as she reached for a plate before dropping three pancakes for herself on to it . Ally made some of the best pancakes but that wasn't anything she'd admit to.

"I'm not a prude, I just think you should get to know someone better before you hop into bed with them."

"Like I said, you're a prude. I bet all you and Austin ever do is cuddle and watch boring movies." Jade smirked with satisfaction as Ally's face turned even redder. What she didn't expect was a third voice popping up in the conversation. What she also didn't expect was a shirtless Austin walking into the kitchen with nothing more but his boxers on.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Just about boring movies." Ally said as she handed Austin his own plate stacked with pancakes. The smirk she sent Jade was enough to make even Jade feel embarrassed.

/

The first thing he notices when he gets back to his house is that there's a new message from an unknown number in his phone. Clicking on it he quickly types a message hoping it's who he thinks it is.

_Who is this?_

A few moments later…

_**Forgot about me already?**_

Yep it's who he thinks it is.

_Maybe_

He just wants to tease her.

_**Well then maybe you should I should come over and reenact just how well you know me**_

He's never typed out his address so fast in his life.

/

He's like an addiction she realizes after months of continuous nightly meetings. There's something about the way he makes her feel that keeps her coming back. And honestly she appreciates his calm vibe.

She had made sure during their second night together that he understood this wasn't a relationship. They weren't dating and she wasn't looking for anything serious. She just wanted to have fun.

But here she was months later still having "fun" with him. She slowly began to learn things about him, she loved how he sometimes liked playing his guitar first thing in the morning. Or how he was always calm. She learned about his dream to be a professional actor and how he hated tea but loved coffee.

Sometimes Austin and Ally drag them out to what she assumes are supposed to be double dates. The whole thing makes her sick because Austin and Ally are probably the cutest couple the world has ever seen. He holds her hand every moment they get. Both sneak kisses and everything they do is cute.

Beck doesn't hold her hands because she told him not to. But sometimes she wished she could reach out and take it. But she tries to ignore those feelings. After all this whole thing is never supposed to get serious.

They do however sneak kisses. Hot passionate ones that only make her want more. Nothing about what she and Beck have can be considered cute. Sexy would be the word to describe them.

On this particular night they're all in a diner. It was a weird diner where all the waiters sing and nothing on the menu particularly catches her eyes. The man next to her does though.

"You see anything you like?" Said man asks her and she knows Beck is talking about the menu but she ignores that fact.

"You."

They excuse themselves after that.

/

His back hits the bed as both he and Jade try to catch their breath. He turns over and looks at her and for a moment she's stunned. Her hair is a mess, her eyeliner is smeared, and her body is covered in a thin layer of sweat from their previous activities but she's never looked more beautiful.

There's something about the satisfied look in her eyes and the small smile on her lips that makes him look at her a little differently. But if he's honest he's been looking at her differently for a while.

He looks at the way her nose wrinkles when her coffee doesn't taste right. He looks at the way her eyes light up when she sings a song. He sees the way she smiles when she's around people she likes.

But one of his favorite sights to see is the mischievous smirk the graces her lips whenever she's planning on being sneaky. The one she's wearing right this moment.

"What are you planning?" He asks twisting one of her dark locks with his finger. When she doesn't say anything he tugs at the lock of hair. Her smirk grows into a full smile and before he knows it she's rolled on top of him and her hands sneak lower and lower and lower.

Suddenly he understands just exactly what she had been planning and he didn't mind one bit.

He also wouldn't mind being with her for forever.

/

"So are you two dating?" It's been a month since she's first met Beck and they've seen each other a few times in between.

"No. We agreed to keep things casual." The look Ally gives her is full of disappointment but she doesn't let that bother her. She's used to these kind of looks from Ally. "What? We both agreed that we're too busy to make any kind of commitment."

"Or maybe it's just you who's afraid to make a commitment. You've never been in a serious relationship for as long as I've known you. It's always a few dates with some guy that you eventually move on from after a few weeks. Don't you think it's time you start thinking of having serious relationships?"

"Last time I checked you're the one with commitment issues." It's a low blow but Jade is annoyed with Ally's preaching. Besides it's true. Ally grew up with divorced parents. Her mother went away to live in Africa rarely visiting while her father was out of town every other week. Ally basically had to raise herself and the failure of her parent's marriage made her fear commitment for years. It was the reason she was so on again off again with Austin.

Not that Jade's parents were much better. By the time she had reached middle school her dad had ran off to marry a much younger woman while leaving Jade's mother heartbroken.

And that was Jade's reason for never taking a relationship too seriously. She saw where it leads to: heartbreak. For years she watched her mother battle a broken heart. She could remember hearing her mother's cries every night. She refused to put herself in the same situation. She refused to let herself get left behind.

/

"Maybe we can go out somewhere?" Beck asked quietly. "Do something more than this."

Jade frowned. She had a feeling this topic was going to be coming up sooner or later.

"Can't we just stay like this? Remember? No complications and no labels." She turned over to kiss him but he jerked his face away.

"Jade we can't do this forever. I like you and you like me so why not move forward? We can't just keep living in moments."

"Don't do this Beck. We're having fun. Nothing's wrong with the way things are. Don't make things harder than they have to be." There was a beat of silence. Then another one and then another one. A feeling of relief flooded through her as she began to think that maybe Beck had dropped the whole conversation.

"I think we shouldn't see each other anymore." Beck's voice broke through the silence as he slid out of the bed before shrugging his clothes back on. She knew she should say something. Really she wanted to say something but she didn't. He knew what the deal was when this whole thing started and it wasn't fair of him to try to change this relationship to something it wasn't. Instead she silently watched as he gathered up all of his items and walked out of the room. A few seconds later she flinched at how loud the door sounded as it was slammed shut.

/

He feels stupid. He should've known that Jade would never agree to date. She had made it clear but he thought that maybe her feelings had changed. Much like his. After all he had agreed to this type of arrangement. Six months ago he thought himself too young to settle down. And he was just making his way in Hollywood. He didn't need to come to it already attached.

But he slowly fell for Jade and he had thought the feeling was mutual.

Apparently not.

Now if only he could find the nearest bar. There were too many things he wanted to forget.

/

"He wanted to date. Can you believe him?" She's pacing around in Ally's apartment only hours after Beck stormed out that morning.

"The guy you've been exclusively sleeping and hanging out with wants to date you. Totally unbelievable." Ally remarks sarcastically. For a moment she felt a sense of pride at Ally's use of sarcasm. She was definitely rubbing off on her.

"That's not the point. We both agreed to keep this whole thing casual. He broke the agreement." She's about to go into another rage rant when she trips over a box. For the first time since she's arrived she took in her surroundings. Big boxes littered Ally's floor and suddenly she's confused. "Are you moving or something?" Ally only nods. Then Jade sees it. A cute modest ring sitting on Ally's finger. "You're engaged?" She yells pointing at the ring.

"I was going to tell you but you were so upset and I didn't think now was the time. But yeah he asked me last night."

"But you and Austin break up all the time." Ally just shrugged.

"I love him and he loves me. You were right that day you said I was afraid of commitment. And I decided to face my fear. Austin is who I want and I think Beck is who you want. Now it's time you face your fears too."

She spends two weeks contemplating what Ally said.

And she's right. It's time to face her fears.

She has a call to make.

/

He's sitting at the bar just like Austin said he'd be. He looked a mess and she knew that she hadn't been looking great either lately. But that's what this was about. Fixing the mess she made. So she walked over to him before sitting down right next to him.

"Hi. I'm Jade."

He turned and smiled.

"I'm Beck."

She smiled back.

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

Another smile.

"Are you this straightforward with every guy you meet?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Only with the guys I like."

"I would love to go out with you Jade."

A fresh start.


End file.
